Heroes Must Bleed
by Go-Colts
Summary: There's a darker side to everything, and Kim Possible is about to find out the hard way the consequences of being a hero.


A/N—Finally, I'm home again. Hopefully I'll update some of my stories. If you want a particular story updated in particular, just put it in the review for this chapter or for the story you want updated. Time is very limited nowadays. Thanks.

This story I'm posting this note under is going to be very short, and its main purpose is to bring out this message.

WARNING: I NEVER KNEW THIS STORY WAS GOING TO GET SO GRAPHIC AND VIOLENT. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

An idea like this came to me from the Spider Man storyline; Kim doesn't have a secret identity, so what stops lunatics from just destroying her family? Secret identities are necessary for heroes, not to mention that all heroes must pay the price for being a hero.

Without further ado, let's see the story.

**_No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, the ones I love will always be the ones who pay…--_**_Peter Parker, aka Spiderman_

**Hero's Must Bleed**

Fatigued but relieved, Kim Possible stumbled out of the helicopter and onto her green lawn.

"Thanks for the ride," she said in an exhausted voice. The pilot gave a nod and flew off. _Wow, that was a hard mission. Hope my parents won't yell at me for coming home too exhausted and tired for school._ Silently, Kim lumbered on across the lawn, resisting the temptation to just fall down and sleep. As she approached her door, an odd feeling swept through her. _What was that?_

Deciding it was just a side effect to her weary night, she unlocked and slowly opened the door to avoid waking her parents. _Wow, I've never heard this place so quiet._ Shutting the door behind her, she trudged to the kitchen to get some food before getting blissful sleep. She turned on the lights and made her way to the refrigerator. As she approached, an odd print caught her attention. There was a small red substance on the ground. _What the Hell?_

Kim cautiously approached the blood on the ground to examine it. To her utter shock, there was even more blood in a continuous line. She fearfully followed the trail up the stairs. Adrenaline now pumping through her body, she sprinted to the light switch and turned it on. She nearly puked at the sight before her.

A huge puddle of blood soaked the carpet at the entrance to her parents' room. Pushing aside all her fears and exhaustion, she pushed open the door. Nothing could stop her from puking this time. Lying in a bloody mess right at her feet was her father, clearly brutally beaten. Even though there were bullets in his hands and feet, there were absolutely no mortal wounds. The intention was to obviously make him suffer. _NO! NO!_ Mental sirens went at full blast in Kim's head. Turning away from the gruesome sight, her eyes met the wide-eyed fear that was still in her mother's eyes.

"Mom?! What happened?!" No reply. "MOM? MOM? NO!" She sprinted over to the bed and emptied out whatever was left of her stomach. Mrs. Possible was lying on the bed naked, legs spread wide apart. There were bruises all over her face, and blood was all over her body. Judging by the wounds, Kim could clearly tell that she had been beaten, raped, and tortured before mercifully dying.

'_No…NO…this is a dream…'_

_'Even nightmares can't be this bad…"_

_'What the Hell could have happened?"_

Tears filled her eyes and sorrow drained out her fatigue. _Wait! What about…Tim and Jim?!_ She sprinted to the Tweeb's room, praying the whole way. Kicking down the door, she was assaulted by more gruesome images. It was obvious the twins tried to put up a fight, but who or what did this utterly broke them. Jim's arm lay next to him, clearly sheared all the way off. Tim was missing a foot and a hand. As her eyes wandered to their faces, she broke down completely. Their eyes were still open and filled with fear, despite having already been dead for hours. Despite the repulsiveness, she couldn't stop staring. _Why…how could anyone be so sick? What the fuck happened? If I ever get my hands on…_ Her thoughts trailed off as she saw writing on the wall. She reluctantly turned on the lights and saw the words. Written in pure blood was a message:

_Good job, **HERO**._

---

**Two Weeks Later**

The rain came pouring down, assaulting the group that had gathered for the tragic deaths of four great people. Kim Possible was not present with the rest of the group, instead looking on from a distance.

_This is why only fools are heroes. How could I never see this before? How could I have not seen how easy it was for a lunatic to just do this shit? It's too late to do anything, and I know that I will **never** forgive myself for this. One thing's for sure: I'm not going to be a hero anymore. Only fools are heroes, and all heroes must bleed._


End file.
